The present invention relates to equipment for removing scrap from floors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the removal of ferrous debris from a floor, wherein the floor includes a track.
Manufacturing facilities, machine shops and other metal forming, metal stamping and processing facilities generate significant quantities of scrap metal. The scrap metal often falls to the floor as debris in the form of fragments, slugs and shards. As the debris accumulates on the floor, the floor must be periodically cleaned. The frequency of cleaning is primarily determined by the ability or opportunity for the debris to negatively impact operation (i.e. cause downtime) of the production line, and/or damage the facility or equipment. In addition, the rate at which the scrap is produced, the area over which the scrap is distributed, the traffic in the area of the accumulated scrap as well as worker safety are considered in cleaning frequency.
The problem of accumulating debris is particularly challenging in those facilities that have relatively high production volumes or operate on large metal pieces which require heavy duty transport systems within the facility. These transport systems may includes tracks or guides which may be embedded within the floor. The tracks facilitate the movement of production subsystems, such as die carts, or other systems which transport materials and products about the facility. Typically, these tracks are in areas which must also be traversed by other types of vehicles and pedestrians. Therefore, the tracks are often embedded in the floor. The tracks usually form a gap between the track and the adjacent floor or include a recess to accommodate a wheel flange. Scrap which falls in the gaps or recess tends to accumulate, and if left unchecked, may become a hazard or induce misalignment of the subsystems.
Therefore, a need exists for a system of readily cleaning debris from floors. The need further exists for removing ferrous debris from those facilities that employ embedded or recessed guidance systems wherein the debris may be readily captured, moved and deposited in a desired location.
The present invention is designed to facilitate the removal of debris from a floor, and particularly to the removal of ferrous debris from floors, and more particularly, the removal of ferrous debris from a floor having an embedded or recessed guidance system including a ferrous track.
Generally, the invention encompasses a magnet that is selectively positioned with respect to the floor to capture magnetically attractable debris, wherein the magnet may be translated with respect to the floor. The invention is configured to permit subsequent movement of the magnet to allow gravity induced release of the captured debris at a desired location.
In a specific embodiment, a non-magnetic shield is attached to a vehicle, wherein a permanent magnet is moveable between a lowered position adjacent the shield and a raised position spaced from the shield. The shield and the magnet are configured such that in the lowered position, the magnet captures the ferrous debris beneath the shield and in the raised position the ferrous debris is allowed to separate from the shield under the influence of gravity. By this construction, the present invention allows the selective capture of the ferrous debris, transportation of the debris and selective release of the debris.
The shield may have any of a variety of configurations such as a plate, a channel or a box. A preferred configuration of the shield is a box sized to substantially enclose the magnet in the lowered position and the raised position, so as to protect the magnet from the operating environment.
The invention also contemplates a blower such as an air knife to dislodge and move the debris. Particularly, the blower is selected to move debris away from the ferrous tracks and any associated gaps into an area where the debris can be readily attracted by the magnet without magnetizing the tracks.